waywardchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady of Shadows
The Lady of Shadows is character mentioned in Every Heart a Doorway ''who appears as the Lady of the Dead in ''Beneath the Sugar Sky. Appearance The Lady of Shadows is short and curvy, with brown skin and waist-length, curly black hair. Her eyes are pomegranate-red, and she wears a Grecian-style gown in the same color.Beneath the Sugar Sky, page 58: She was short and curvy, with skin the color of polished cypress and hair that fell down her back in a cascade of inky curls, stopping just below her waist. Her eyes were like pomegranate seeds, deep red and as impossible as Rini's candy corn irises, yet just as undeniably real. Her gown was the same color, some loosely draped Grecian style that complimented every curve she had, and made Cora yearn for fashion as forgiven. History Every Heart a Doorway Anyone who serves the Lady of Shadows as a Statue is required to hold properly still. She is first mentioned when Nancy is reflecting on her time serving as a statue, saying that the Lady had called her beautiful, as she was a mortal girl who felt no need to be quick, hot or restless. She apparently is one of the few people in the Halls of the Dead allowed to wear colors, along with her entourage; standing out in the Halls is for people who had earned it. Beneath the Sugar Sky When Kade, Christopher, Rini, Nadya and Cora arrive at the Halls of the Dead, the Lady of Shadows meets them, demanding to know how they entered her world. Kade explains that Rini is disappearing, and they've come to ask Nancy for help resurrecting Sumi. Upon hearing that they are friends of Nancy, the Lady softens, and she also touches Nadya by telling her that their world borders a lot of Drowned Worlds, including Belyyreka. The Lady gives the group conditions, saying they must not eat or drink anything, nor talk to anyone but her, Nancy, and the Lord of the Dead. After taking them through a hall of statues, the Lady takes the travelers to the Throne Room, where Nancy works as a statue. The Lady gives Nancy permission to move, and Nancy greets her friends. When they ask for help to find Sumi's soul, Nancy looks to the Lady for permission before agreeing. They then go to the room of souls, where Christopher summons Sumi's ghost; however, they will have to find her heart elsewhere. The Lord of the Dead then arrives, telling the group that they will have to trade one of their souls for Sumi's. Nadya agrees to stay, and the travelers leave. Relationships Nancy Whitman The Lady of Shadows was very impressed by how well Nancy became a statue, saying that she was beautiful.Every Heart a Doorway, page 27: It had taken her months, years even, to become perfectly motionless, but she had done it: oh, yes, she had done it, and the Lady of Shadows had proclaimed her beautiful beyond measure, little mortal girl who saw no need to be quick, hot or restless. She never let Nancy feel broken, and her and her husband were the ones to make the Halls Nancy's home.Beneath the Sugar Sky, page 60: "Because Nancy told us you were kind," said Christopher. He was staring at her in quiet awe, like he hadn't seen anything so beautiful in years. "She said you never made her feel like she was broken just because she was different. You and your husband, you're the reason she wanted to come back here and stay forever. You made this place home. I can't imagine anyone who'd be that kind to Nancy could be cruel enough not to help us." She also appears to care for Nancy, as she softens to the travelers once she realizes they know her. Lord of the Dead The Lady of Shadows and the Lord of the Dead are apparently in love, as Nancy describes their love as warming the palace.Every Heart a Doorway, page 42: The Lord of the Dead and the Lady of Shadows had spread their ardor throughout the palace, and all had been warmed by its light. Trivia * The Lady of the Shadows is based off Persephone in Greek mythology. References Category:Browse Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Every Heart a Doorway Characters Category:Beneath the Sugar Sky Category:Beneath the Sugar Sky Characters